


Welcome, Madamé

by Vedasto



Category: Kim Taehyung - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kim Taehyung, Eargasm, F/M, Fanfic, NSFW, Orgy, Phone Sex, Phone sex operator AU, Submissive Irene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedasto/pseuds/Vedasto
Summary: Zari a shy girl called Daire over a for a phone sex. Expecting that Daire can fill her desires. Him on the other hand, taking Zari as his first client. Indeed a new experience for the both of them.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 1





	Welcome, Madamé

“Since you called this number and you picked me as your dom, I assume that you're willing to pay for a couple of minutes. This is Daire, how may I help you?" He answered the call with his debonair husky voice, making the lad on the other line quite intimidated. 

“Ah. I already transferred the payment on the credit card that was mentioned. I-I'm not sure on what to say, since this is my first time doing this. B-But will you h-help me get-off?” Stuttering from shyness, she spoke in a soft tone. The voice of the man on the other line is already enough to make her wet and needy.

“Hmm. Calm down. We'll settle that.” He slightly chuckled, upon hearing the stutters from the other line. 

“First of, what's your name? Then tell me your kinks or anything about your greatest fantasies when it comes to sex.” Daire is getting pumped for his first client tonight. It's been awhile since he felt this. It seems like he's up for anything his client wants.

“I'm Zari, and I love being submissive and also i'm into d-daddy kink and stuffs." Zari blurted out, feeling shy about the sudden confession. She blushed a bit when she heard Daire's soft groans.

“That's how I like it. So you wanna be daddy's babygirl?” Daire's voice becoming deeper than the usual. As he shifted on his position, lying his back comfortably on the headboard of his bed while his other hand is slowly palming his own crotch.

Zari released a soft moan upon hearing his response. “Yes...Daddy." She is getting overwhelmed and excited, she knows that Daire can guide her while she touch herself.

“Would you like it if daddy wants to play with you for awhile?” She knows what it means, and by that she felt hot and needy. “I want to see you squirming under my touch, baby." His words are sending vibrations to Zari's wetness, as she felt herself getting soaked through her panties. Her fingers are slowly moving towards her wetness, rubbing harshly her clothed clit.

“Daddy, I'm wet already.” Zari speaks, slightly panting. Getting anticipated at her own actions. “Can I touch myself? I want your fingers inside me right now.”

“Fuck. Strip for me. Touch yourself, imagine daddy's fingers thrusting inside your wet hole.” Daire's is getting turned on from hearing Zari's moans and words. He wants to feel her already. Daire's hand delved inside his boxers, slowly stroking his length. He's hard enough for Zari's tight cunt.

“I'm already naked for you, Daddy. I'm thrusting my fingers slowly. Two fingers will be enough?” Zari hold back her moans as she speaks, as she tease herself, by thrusting her fingers slowly inside her wetness. 

“Yes, baby. Fuck yourself. Imagine daddy's touching you.” Daire groans, as he stroke his own length, gripping onto it before giving it hard pumps. “You're so tight and wet, only for daddy.” He commented, as he heard the sound of your fingers thrusting inside you. He never felt so hot, not until you called.

“Daddy, fuck me hard. Please.” Zari's begs, are enough to make Daire's cock, throb that made him stroke it fastly, eager to cum. Same as Zari, she thrusts her fingers fastly inside her tight hole. Neverminding how loud she moaned with every thrusts.

“What a slut for daddy, huh? You want me to fill your little hole with my cum, hmm? You want that baby?" Daire is getting so turned on, blurting those words as he really wants to fuck Zari right now. 

“Daddy, I'm cumming. Fill me with your cum, please. Release it inside me. Aaah.” A long moan escaped Zari's pretty mouth. As she released her cum all over her small fingers. She also heard Daire's groans and curses as he spilled his seeds too. 

“That's all for tonight's show, Ma'am.” Daire spoke with finality as he hung up the call. Amusement filled his eyes as he received a message from the previous client, Zari. It was her picture, while sucking her two wet fingers, most probably wet from her release. With a caption, 'I had a good time. This is a reward.' 

Daire smirked. ”A reward indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first update for my AU having Kim Taehyung as the main character. As what you've read, do you think Kim Taehyung is suited for the character?


End file.
